This invention relates to a fishing lure and more particularly to an improved surface fishing lure which produces an oscillating movement and rattling sound that is very attractive to fish each time the lure is pulled along the surface of the water.
Heretore in the art to which my invention relates, many fishing lures have been proposed to simulate the movement of minnows and other small bait fish swimming along the surface of the water. Such lures have not been entirely satisfactory for the reason that they look somewhat unnatural and do not produce a swimming movement that attracts fish. Also, some of the surface lures with which I am familiar are not resistant to wear and lack the durability to be struck and/or taken by fish repeatedly without damaging the lure.